Time to Defrag
by Mandyrobin
Summary: Several months have passed since the battle at Mission City. Autobots from across the galaxy have begun to arrive, but so have the Decepticons. How can anyone have time to relax when war between the two factions is imminent?
1. Decepticon Assembly

**Time to Defrag**  
_Decepticon Assembly_

The sky over the state of Nevada was dark and lacking of any clouds. Parked along a deserted state highway with its engine and lights off, a black and white Saleen S281 police vehicle quietly waited. Sitting in the front seat of the vehicle was what appeared to be a middle-aged officer with short brown hair and moustache, his body occasional shifting between transparency and opaque. His eyes were glanced along the dark, dim landscape of the seemingly endless spread of sand. Sand was a substance that got into _everything_ and this state was full of it. Too much as far as the officer was concerned but who was he to judge. After all, it wasn't _his_ world to begin with.

The cruiser sat for what seemed like hours. The small electronic clock to the right side of the officer changed to 0300 hours earth time, and his cold gaze changed slightly as three red dots appeared in the distance. They disappeared near the horizon and approximately thirty minutes later, the sound of jets could be heard. Sounds of shifting gear and metal came from the Saleen as it transformed into a sixteen-foot tall black robot with red optics. Two F-22 Raptors came into view and transformed in mid-flight, landing several meters away from the former police cruiser. One of F-22 robots had what appeared to be gray alien markings all over its body. The other had the same markings present, only pale purple. Both towered over the Saleen but the smaller robot was far from intimidated.

"You're late," the black robot commented with a hint of sarcasm. He glanced between the two Seekers and smirked. "Is that all, Starscream? I was expecting an army."

"Id keep my voice box mute if I were you, Barricade or else you may lose your spark!" Starscream, the robot with the brown markings threatened, narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, we're not the only ones here, you know," Starscream's companion added. "Thundercracker is here. Soundwave, Shockwave and Swindle are on their way too. So are the Predacons. OW!"

Starscream had punched his companion roughly in the shoulder. "I was going to say that, Skywarp! You were supposed to keep your voicebox mute!"

"Well, you were taking too slaggin' long!" Skywarp countered.

Barricade made a gesture that suggested the human gesture of rolling his optics. "And where is Thundercracker now?"

"He has been sent to track down Scorponok," Starscream replied.

"Scorponok's barely alive," Barricade commented. "How is the abomination of any use to us now that Blackout is dead?"

A fourth, much deeper monotone voice became audible through the Decepticon comm link. _"Blackout's deactivation is a minor detail. Shockwave will ensure Scorponok is no longer be a burden."_

"Soundwave," Barricade commented with a rare genuine smile.

"_Finally._ Now we can actually get slag done," Skywarp said, earning another beating from Starscream.

"What is your status, Soundwave?" Starscream demanded.

_"Location: approximately 1800 kilometers in earth orbit,"_ Soundwave replied. _"Alternate mode: Cybertronian satellite. Duties will commence immediately, Starscream."_

Starscream felt a sudden surge of anger at the lack of the title "lord" when Soundwave said his name, but chose to let it slide. "What of Shockwave, Swindle and the Predacons?"

_"Shockwave location: Moscow, Russia. Swindle location: Singapore. Alternate form selection in progress. Approximate arrival time for Predacons: twenty-four earth hours."_

Barricade growled. "Swindle is a disgrace. Why do we have to put up with that slagging thief? I'd love to beat him into scrap metal."

"As amusing as it sounds, we will need Swindle," Starscream said with a smirk. "I'll give you the pleasure of offlining him once the Autobots are demolished."

"I highly doubt he'll be of any help," Barricade hissed in hatred. "He's most likely contemplating his next big steal."

_"99.9% possibility. Swindle vocalized 'potential business opportunities' en route to this organic planet,"_ Soundwave commented. _"Overheating indicating anger development, Barricade. You do not think highly of the entrepreneur."_

"Entrepreneur my aft! Damn sneaky slagger sticks his fingers where they don't belong!" the Saleen growled.

"It's okay as long as he steals from the squishies, right?" Skywarp piped up.

There was a moment of silence before the trio heard the sound of a jet. A third F-22 came into view, this one with markings matching those of Starscream and Skywarp, only pale blue. It spiraled overhead and Scorponok fell to the ground in the middle of the trio, who had to back up to evade the small Decepticon's landing. The F-22, Thundercracker, transformed in mid-air and landed at Starscream's side.

"Slagging parasite!" Thundercracker snarled, looking towards Scorponok with seething hatred. "Couldnt wait to get rid of him! Damn beast was consuming by energon supply like candy!"

_"He wont need a partner once I make a few adjustments. I'll also have Scalpel repair whatever damage remains,"_ Shockwave's voice came half-heartedly through the comm link. _"In the meantime, well need you to take him to the new base."_

"Theres no slagging way Im going to be food for this fragger again!" Thundercracker argued.

"You will do it or I will feed him your spark!" Starscream threatened.

There was a long silence between the Seekers before Thundercracker chose to respond. He knew better than to question his long-time partner in crime. They had worked hard since the war began to get Starscream into leadership of the Decepticons and now it seemed that power was already getting to his spark. Not that Starscream made him scared as Thundercracker was perfectly capable of taking on his old friend. It was Soundwave and Shockwave he was concerned about. "Yes, Lord Starscream."

"We will begin our search for the boy and any Allspark fragments that remain," Starscream began. "In the meantime, we must intercept and destroy any Autobots that interfere and be careful not to alert them of our plans. The Fallen wants the Matrix of Leadership and he won't tolerate failure!"

"The Fallen also wants Lord Megatron to be revived, in case that part of the plan was 'accidently' erased from your processors," Skywarp added, his optics narrowed slightly.

"Of course Megatron will be revived, you sorry excuse for a Seeker!" Starscream hissed, his optics flaring in anger. Barricade's optics pieced Starscream's and the Seeker found himself suddenly a little uncomfortable, though it didn't show.

_"Potential intoxication on personal energon stores,"_ came Soundwave's voice through Stascream's personal channel, indicating he did not trust the Seeker. _"Do what is necessary to complete mission. The Fallen dictates tasks must be completed as instructed without fail. Failure defines possible punishment, including deactivation."_

Starscream couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sound of the emotionless Decepticon. Soundwave and Shockwave were the only Decepticons who could successfully challenge Starscream for Decepticon leadership and they were both highly loyal to Megatron _and_ The Fallen. At least that's what they claimed.

Scorponok screeched in pain as he thrashed around. Half of his tail was missing and there were holes both big and small in his body from the hot ammunition used by the military several months ago. The energon it consumed from Thundercracker had healed most of the small wounds, but it wasnt enough. The wounds were healing too slowly and it would take hours for Scalpel to repair most of the serious damage, longer to heal the rest on his own. He understood enough of what the other Decepticons were saying to understand Blackout was dead, killed by the humans. Not that he needed to hear them. He _felt_ Blackout's spark extinguish and it had weakened him even more. He was enraged, but in too much pain to do anything about it.

That will change once he is fully repaired. He will fight with the Decepticons and kill every human he encounters. He will make the fleshlings pay for what they did to Blackout.

* * *

_**Note:** I purposely waited until after I saw Revenge of the Fallen before rewriting and continuing with this story. Since it is based off the movie continuity, I wanted this story to be as accurate as possible while still being original. Please don't hesitate to let me know if I'm not portraying the Transformers properly, especially those that have not yet appeared in the films. I did my research but I think I may still messed up Skywarp and Soundwave a little._


	2. New Allies

**Time to Defrag**  
_New Allies_

Sam Witwicky didnt waste any time in leaving the grounds of Tranquility High. Trent DeMarco had been giving him a death glare for a while now but today was the first time he had actually tried to approach him. Fortunately, there were too many teachers in the hall so Trent didnt have a chance but Sam didn't like it at all. He was so worried about it that he forgot to wait around for his girlfriend Mikaela Banes, Trent's former squeeze. He proceeded to walk across the school grounds towards the parking lot where his Camaro was parked and waiting.

"Where're ya going, Windicky?" came Trent's voice from behind.

Sam turned to see Trent and his gang walking up to him. He swallowed hard. "It's Witwicky," Sam replied, trying hard to hide his nervousness.

"I don't give a shit what your name is!" Trent commented. "You stole my girl and I want her back!"

"You know, last time I checked Mikaela dumped you," Sam said in reply.

Trent gritted his teeth and approached Sam, his right hand clenched into a fist. _Oh shit, oh shit!_ Sams mind screamed. The next thing he knew, he was doubled over on the ground and clutching his stomach in pain.

"Sam!" Mikaela saw Trent punch him and ran to his aid. "Oh, God. Sam!"

Trent smiled brightly. "Hey, little bunny."

Mikaela turned around and slapped Trent hard across the face. "Don't you dare call me 'little bunny', Trent! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you back," Trent answered with a small smile. He was gingerly touching his red cheek.

"I dumped you Trent!" Mikaela hissed. "We are over! O-V-E-R! What about that do you not understand?"

Trent's smile faded, his eyes reflecting anger. "You know, I don't understand it. What does Windicky have that I don't? What is he that I'm not?"

"Well, for one he's not a jock," Mikaela answered in an icy tone, her hands resting on her hips. "He doesn't mind a woman touching his car and he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" She turned and grabbed Sam's left arm, helping him to his feet and then gave Trent a sharp glare before escorting Sam to the school parking to Sam's Camaro. Mikaela helped Sam into the passenger seat before sitting in the drivers seat and turning the keys.

"What happened to Sam?" the Camaro, whose true name was Bumblebee, asked as they drove down the street.

Mikaela sighed. "Trent punched him in the stomach."

"I hate that bastard," Sam muttered, still sore.

"We should Ratchet check you out when we get to the base," Bumblebee suggested.

"I'm fine!" Sam growled. The Camaro fell silent, nothing but soft rock coming from his radio as they drove to a large old renovated warehouse a few miles outside of Tranquility.

When they arrived, a garage door opened and Bumblebee drove inside. Mikaela and Sam stepped out and Bumblebee transformed into his robot form and greeted his Autobot friends. Ironhide was adjusting his cannons and simply grunted in response. Ratchet was preoccupied with the computer console but turned to the trio and smiled. Optimus Prime, their leader, smiled brightly and was happy to see them.

"Welcome back, Bumblebee," Prime said. "You too Sam and Mikaela."

"Sam, my sensors indicate you sustained an injury in the torso," Ratchet commented. "I would like to take a look at it...."

"It's nothing. I'm alright," Sam replied quickly. Ratchet paused, his optics focused intently on the young human as he performed a quick scan of Sam's body before nodding and turning his attention back to the computer. The other Autobots secretly wondered how Sam was getting away with ignoring Ratchet. If any of them tried getting out of the old Autobot's medical treatments, the medic would become highly agressive and tempermental faster than you could say Decepticon. However, Ratchet had learned over the past several months that human males sometimes did stupid things and that when Sam didnt want to get checked out, it was better to leave him alone. It often meant it involved something a little more personal, something Ratchet was willing to respect as long as the injury wasn't too severe.

"Did we get anything yet, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied with a smile. "Several Autobot signals have been detected. One of them is Powerglide."

"About slaggin' time!" Ironhide commented in an irritated tone, still focused on his cannons.

"Who's Powerglide?" Mikaela asked, her face crinkled in curiosity.

"Powerglide is an aerial fighter," Optimus replied. "One of the few in our ranks and one of the best."

"Finally, an advantage against Starscream," Sam commented. "Speaking of Screamer, has he returned?"

"Affirmative, Sam," Ratchet replied, his optics still focused on the console in front of him. "I picked up Starscream's signal for three seconds at approximately 0134 hours."

"Damn," Sam muttered. "I was hoping we'd never have to deal with him again."

"That makes four of us," came a familiar voice from behind. Sam and Mikaela turned to see their friends William Lennox and Robert Epps. Since the events at Mission City, Lennox had been promoted from Ranger Captain to Major and Epps from Technical Sergeant to Chief Master Sergeant. Both soldiers had smiles on their faces as they were welcomed by their friends, with Lennox quickly turning his attention to Ironhide. "Hey, 'Hide. How's it going?"

"Well, thank you," Ironhide replied, finally turning his attention from his cannons. "And you? How's the family?"

"Great. Sarah and Annabelle are doing well. Would you like to stop by later and spend time with us? I'm sure Annabelle misses you."

"I ... I would like that. Thank you, Will." Ironhide was pretty sure Lennox's baby daughter wouldn't remember him at her age, being only several months old but the old weapon's specialist greatly appreciated the offer none the less. Ironhide had become rather close to William and his family since Mission City and had unofficially taken them on as his charges.

"What brings you here, Major Lennox?" Optimus questioned.

"This." Lennox held up a large brown envelope.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A letter from Secretary Keller and the President," Lennox replied. "After consulting with the United Nations, they decided it's time to form an organization dedicated to defeating the Decepticons and protecting international security. They're calling it NEST. It stands for _Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers_."

"Transformers, huh?" Ironhide repeated, rolling the term through his processors for a moment before turning to Optimus. "I like the sound of that."

Prime nodded, seemlingly in approval.

"We've already got a few soldiers on board with us, including an agent from the United Kingdom Special Forces," Epps added. "All we need is for Prime to give the okay for you guys and we can get started."

"I would like to go learn more about this team your government is forming but I would first like to get into contact with the Autobots that have landed," Optimus replied.

"More have come?" Epps questioned.

"Several have landed in the past twenty-four earth hours," Ratchet spoke up. "We got in contact with Powerglide - an aerial fighter - earlier this morning and I was contacted by Prowl while you were discussing your government's plan."

"Prowl?" Lennox repeated.

"Prowl is the best military strategist in our ranks and one of my lieutenants," Optimus explained. "He was a member of the security forces on Cybertron before the war began."

"Looks like things are finally starting to shape up around here," Ironhide said in reply. "Have you heard from anyone else, Ratchet?"

"Yes, Ironhide. Sideswipe has arrived as well," the medic answered.

Ironhide rested his hands on his hips. "That young warrior, huh? Better than nothing I suppose."

"What's wrong with Sideswipe, 'Hide?" Lennox wondered.

"Oh, nothing really. He is a great warrior though he is a little reckless and full of himself at times."

"Alright, so we'll get into it when they arrive," Epps commented, sounding excited at the thought of meeting the new Autobots. He turned his attention to the Autobot medic. "Would they be here by tonight you think, Ratch'?"

Ratchet didn't answer and was suddenly intensely focused on the console in front of him. Everyone in the room turned to look at the medic.

"Ratchet?" Lennox asked.

The medic remained silent for a moment before speaking, ignoring Epps' question entirely and his voice barely more than a whisper. "Optimus, I'm getting another transmission."

"Who is it, Ratchet?"

There was a long pause. "It ... it's a femme."

The reactions that came next were almost instantaneous. Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee suddenly froze, their optics wide with what appeared to be shock as they stared at the medic. It was as if someone has just sucked the energon out of them. The four humans exchanged glances of surprise, having never seen such a thing in the alien robots before.

It took a moment before Prime managed to relocate his vocal processor. "... Who is it?"

The medic turned to face his comrades, the same expression plastered on his face. "Arcee."

* * *

_**Note:** Those who read this chapter before the huge rewrite will notice several major differences. The biggest one being that the part with my OC is completely removed, letting the focus and detail remain on the Autobots and their human allies. I also wanted to show the readers how I though NEST began. While I don't focus a lot on the "official" written material for the movie series (I don't consider much of it to actually be canon to the films), those of you who have read some of it will catch a couple nods to that material as well as G1 in this chapter._


	3. The Gift of Change

**Time to Defrag**  
_The Gift of Change_

Normally, Bethany-Jeanine Markham would've hated waking up at this time of the morning. On most days, nine o'clock was too early but today was a special day for her. The twenty-two year old brunette smiled to herself as she dressed in a pair of black skin-tight jeans, white camisole and blue-gray tanktop. Gritting her teeth, she silently cursed her hair as she ran a comb through every curl and felt the sting of every knot as they pulled apart. She loved her natural curly hair but sometimes she just felt lazy and refused to comb it out for a while. Today just happened to be the first time she combed her hair in over a week and it hurt like hell. Making a mental note to set up an appointment at a hair salon, she tied her locks into a low ponytail and strolled down the stairs towards the living room.

Bethany, or "BJ" as she preferred to be called, grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and turned on her CD player. The sounds of Linkin Park filled the townhouse as she danced her way to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. Among the ingredients she pulled out of the refridgerator was a large jar filled with garlic dill pickles, which she began snacking on one almost immediately. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she relished the flavour, the constant rumblings of her stomach noticably silent.

The sudden ringing of the telephone made BJ jump. Stuffing the last pickle piece into her mouth, she walked over to her roam phone and took a look at the call display, which read _"Chester"_. Smiling, she pushed the green button and answered the call. "Hey there, handsome. How're you doing?"

A soft masculin chuckle came from the other end of the reciever. _"Wonderful, beautiful. Yourself?"_

"Couldn't be better," BJ replied. "So, did you get my message last night?"

_"Yes I did. Congratulations. You are now a fully licensed motorcycle driver."_

"And lovin' it! Can I come by later to pick out my new ride?"

_"Anytime you want, darling."_ He paused. _"I have something to show you when you get here. Not even my father knows about it, so we have to be very hush-hush, alright?"_

BJ's smile brightened. "Okay. Can't you tell me right now?"

_"Nah. I'll leave you guessing. I don't get to do that to you often and trust me when I say you'll thank me later."_

"Okay then. I'll see you around noon then?"

_"Definitely. Later, babe."_

"Bye sweetie," BJ as she pressed the red button, ending the call and couldn't help herself from giggling. Anyone who heard that conversation would've thought that BJ and Chester were lovers.

Steven Chesterfield, better known as Chester, had been her friend since she came to Mission City three years ago. His family owned a Harley-Davidson dealership and she longed to have a motorcycle of her own. Moving away was one way to guarantee her parents wouldn't worry about her, being very much against motorcycles (among other things) and thinking them to a highly unsafe and reckless way to travel. Reckless? Maybe. Unsafe? Not any more that any other motorized vehicle you would come across on a daily basis. Not unless you did something stupid. Chester offered to help her get her first motorcycle after she obtained her full license and today was the day. BJ could hardly contain her excitement.

Of course, she had a few things to take care of first. The refridgerator wasn't going to fill itself. She threw on a pale blue jean jacket and gathered her tings.

She had gone to this particular supermarket before, the one at the other end of the city. It was an nice store with lots of friendly employees, which was more than what she could say for the one located just a few blocks from her townhouse. It never felt right to her and the people weren't very nice. She felt in her gut before she first stepped foot in that store when she first moved to Tranquility and never went back. Some places just weren't welcoming. She hated taking the bus but if it meant the difference between good customer service and being treated like shit, she would take customer service any day.

The bus ride had been uneventful. It stopped at the terminal near the downtown core and continued right into the core itself. As the vehicle continued down the road, BJ's eyes fell upon what had once been a battleground several months ago and thought back to the news reports from the television that day. The goverment had dismissed it as a miltary opperation gone ary but BJ wasn't so sure. The footage she had seen on the television - the massive robots fighting each other - was just too fast, too _fluid_ to be any robot even the Japanese could come up with. She couldn't push away the feeling that something much bigger was behind that story.

Stepping into the grocery store, BJ picked up a basket and strode through the isles, stopping every several feet to pick up an item or two and then keep going. She was never really a "window shopper" when it came to groceries unless it was junk food, though she much preferred organic food. With her basket full, BJ made her way to the front cash and waited in line.

"Is that all for today, dear?" the cashier, a middle-aged woman was a southern accent asked.

"Yes, please."

The cashier smiled at BJ. "That's one of them Canadian accents."

"How'd you know that?"

"I can recognize a Canadian accent from a mile away," the cashier replied. "Enough of 'em live here in California. Are you a tourist?"

_She thinks I have that strong of an accent? She clearly hasn't met a Newfie._ "Um, no. I've lived here for three years."

"How do ya like America?"

"Pretty swell so far."

The cashier finished ringing through the groceries. BJ handed her the money and helped finish the bagging. The cashier smiled again as she handed one of the bags to her. "There you go, dear. Have a lovely day."

"Thank you. You as well." Even now, people were still stopping her because of her so-called "Canadian" accent? Well, most of them were from out-of-state, but still. She thought that it would go away after three years of living in the States with dual citisenship.

BJ didn't waste any time getting back to her townhouse and sorting out her groceries. By the time she was done, it was already eleven o'clock. Knowing how that it was near rush hour and anything could slow down a bus, BJ grabbed her purse, double-checked she had her motorcycle license and dashed back out towards the bus stop. As it turned out, her timing was good as she managed to get to the Harley dealership just as her watch hit twelve noon. She kept her eyes peeled for Chester as she entered the lot but her eyes fell on someone else she knew. Smiling, she strode over to the young man.

"Hello, David," BJ said in a sing-song tone.

The thin young man turned and smiled, standing up to embrace BJ in a hug. "BJ, darling. It is so good to see you. My, that's a lovely pair of jeans. Where on earth did you get those?"

"TJ Maxx," she replied with a smile. "Where's Chester?"

"He's inside taking care fo a few customers. I would be doing that myself but those guys are very uncomfortable around me for some reason."

"Well, you are really flamboyant," BJ commented. "A lot of 'tough guys' like to come here to get bikes. Maybe they think you're contageous."

David huffed and was about to say something when Chester came over and gave David a kiss on the lips before turning to BJ. She smiled brightly towards both of them. She loved seeing the two young men side by side and she knew even before they met that they were right for each other. She held a certain sense of pride knowing that she was the one who brought them together.

"Hiya, BJ," Chester said as he embraced her and pecked her on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright. This way."

Chester lead BJ behind the dealership to a small warehouse-like building she assumed was where they stored the bikes. After taking a quick look around to ensure no one was watching, Chester unlocked the steel double doors and pushed them open. As she had suspected, the building was filled with bikes of various different brands, from general Harley to Buell sport bikes in all sorts of colours. Chester walked through the floor, BJ following close behind until they arrived at a door in the back. Chester opened the door to reveal a smaller, though wide room with three sport bikes sitting in the center. There was a blue one to the left, a purple one to the right and a pink one sitting in between. BJ couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my ..." She covered her mouth is surprise. "Chester, these ... these bikes are gorgeous!"

"Aren't they? The pink one is a Ducati 848, the blue one is a Suzuki B-King 2008 and the purple one is a MV Agusta F4." He smiled. "You want all three?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "Wha ... are you serious? There's no way I could afford all three."

"Well, there's a funny story about that," he said in reply. "You see I just ordered the one bike, the pink one in the middle, for you as a gift. When it came in the yesterday, the other two came with it. The man who delievered it said that they came together, yet they're not in the budget and the dealership wasn't charged for them. I haven't seen that since I started working for the dealership in high school."

"Uh huh, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It means you don't have to pay for the other two bikes. Consider them a freebie."

"But, your father ..."

"Doesn't know," Chester finished. "I hid them from him so he woudn't try to sell them. We are already over our sales goal so it's not necessary. He only knows about the pink one."

"Wow." BJ stood there, staring at the bikes for a moment. "Just ... wow. I don't know what to say."

"A simple thank you will suffice."

Hardly able to contain her excitement, BJ jumped up and down and embraced Chester in a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much, Chester!"

"You're welcome, hon. I'll get the registrations set up and David will load these bikes onto the truck for you."

BJ smiled as she watched Chester leave and turned back towards the three sport bikes. She wasn't one for pink or purple but she couldn't ignore the fact that the colours look so damn _good_ on those bikes. She gently ran her fingers along the cool, smooth exteriors and leather seats. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but she felt _safe_ around them and had a strong gut feeling that her life was about to change.

* * *

_**Note:** I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed. I wanted a stronger focus on developing BJ as character and how she could somehow relate to what happened at Mission City instead of just "accidently" meeting the robots. Slightly less cliche I think. Her name (or rather, her initials) are based from a former high school classmate of mine whose first name also wielded the initials BJ._


	4. Friends and Enemies

_**Before Your Read:** If you have read this story before July 3, 2009, please go back and reread the first three chapters. The story has been rewritten with more detail and has been expanded (whatever was originally contained in the first three chapters has now been spread out an extra chapter). I highly recommend you do so if you don't wanna miss anything. ;)_

**Time to Defrag**  
_Friends and Enemies_

As soon as Powerglide's optics fell upon earth, he knew deep down in his spark the small planet was special. It must be if Optimus Prime called the Autobots here. Thanks to earth satellites, Powerglide managed to connect to what was called "World Wide Web" and download English, the common language of the human race. Next he spent time selecting the perfect landing spot. As an aerial warrior, he needed to be near what the humans called an "airbase" to scan an appropriate alternate mode. After searching the website called "Wikipedia", he located the Edwards Air Force Base in Los Angeles County, California. He was well aware that Starscream also chose a military fighter jet as an alternate as was determined to best the power-hungry Decepticon at his own game.

Powerglide landed harmlessly a few miles away from the airbase. While searching the airbase for an alternate, the Autobot found a particular model that caught his eye. Soon after Powerglide was soaring through the sky as a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. After looking up the tech specs of his new form, the Autobot was very please with his choice and began performing barrel rolls and death spirals flawlessly. He knew if Optimus or Ratchet saw him he'd be chewed up for his recklessness, so he purposely took the time to enjoy his temporary freedom while it lasted.

He soared over the east coast and practically gawked at the natural beauty of this planet. The water, the plants, the soil and natural rock formations. Everything just looked pleasant. Sure, nothing could beat Cybertron as the most beautiful planet in the universe - well, before the war had completely devastated it that is - but earth was nothing short of eye candy. At last, Powerglide decided to send a message out to his comrades. The Autobot air warrior opened his personal communication channel and sent out a signal to Optimus.

_"Ahoy, Prime. It's Powerglide!"_

It didn't take long for the Autobot leader to respond. _"This is Optimus, Powerglide. It's good to hear from you, old friend."_

_"Dude, you have no idea how great it is to hear your voice, Optimus. I came to this planet as soon as I got your message."_

_"Is anyone else with you?"_

_"I haven't detected anyone else so far. I arrived on this planet alone."_

There was a pause. _"Meet up with us to the base as soon as you can. I'll have Ratchet transfer the coordinates."_

_"Roger, Big Bot. Powerglide out."_

Powerglide cruised into Northern California at approximately 800 miles per hour as he awaited the transfer of the base coordinates from Ratchet. Just as he received the transfer, he detected what appeared to be a faint Autobot signal from below him. Powerglide slowed his speed, opened his public communications channel and sent a transmission. _"Yo, Powerglide here."_

First there was silence, and then ... _"I should've known with the way your signal danced over the radar."_

Powerglide recognized the voice immediately. _"Hey, hey, hey! Prowl! Long time no see, old buddy! How've you been?"_

_"I've been better,"_ Prowl replied, his voice a little heavy. _"It seems you haven't changed one bit."_

_"Nope!"_ Powerglide answered cheerfully. _"Local camouflage active and having fun. I'm a F-35 Lightning II. What about you?"_

_"Chevrolet Impala LS, modified for law enforcement utilization,"_ came the military strategist's response.

_"Oh, sweet! You're a cop!"_

_"If you don't shut up, I'll arrest your aft for reckless flying!"_

_"Hey. C'mon, dude. Why are you being so sour?"_

_"I was ambushed by Decepticons en route,"_ Prowl replied. _"Most of the minor damages have since repaired themselves, but I need Ratchet to repair the rest. I'm having a hard enough time driving at eighty miles an hour as it is."_

_"Ah, that sucks. That's a good reason to be sour."_

_"Powerglide, don't you think the humans might be a little suspicious as to why a military jet is flying in crazy loops around the country?"_

_"What's wrong about that?"_

Prowl sighed. _"I'll meet you at the base. Prowl out."_

_Geeze, what got into his energon this morning,_ Powerglide thought to himself in a huff. He closed the channel, increased his speed and fell off the radar on his way to the Autobot base.

Prowl watched Powerglide's signal fall off the radar and mentally shook his head. Powerglide was a young and talented aerial fighter, respected greatly by his peers. The military strategist was disappointed to hear that even after all these years of war with the Decepticons, Powerglide he still hadn't matured. He still had the same puffed up ego that made him perform stunts that other Aerialbots wouldn't dare and usually just for bragging rights. Prowl never did see why bragging was so important, there wasn't even a kilobyte of logic in such an act, but he had other things on his processors to think about. For the moment, his only focus was getting to the base in one piece.

* * *

Edward loved safari tours. He had been visiting Africa since his mid twenties just to get a taste of the wild life and especially to watch the animals in their natural habitats. Sure, he could've just seen them in any local zoo but it just wasn't the same. He always felt almost at home around these animals. So much in fact that he didn't have a family of his own. He knew never to provoke the animals, but to watch them from a distance.

"Fearfully fascinating beasts," he said to himself as he watched a pack of lions through his binoculars. He heard a cry and looked up to see an eagle flying overhead. He decided to take a closer look with his binoculars, but noticed immediately that something wasn't right. The eagle looked shiny, metalic even, as if it was made out of some kind of metal. He briefly removed his hat and scratched his head. "Ed, youve been out in the heat too long," he said to himself.

Before getting ready to return, Edward took one last look around with his binoculars and two particular animals caught his eye. To his right stood a rather large rhinoceros who also wore a shiny metallic skin like the eagle. To his left near the lion pack was a lion that was much larger than the others, also with a metallic skin and what appeared to be a razor-sharp mane. It was resting comfortably on its front side, watching the other lions with what appeared to be curiosity.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, zooming in closer. "Are they a new breed or what? That can't be normal."

Suddenly, the mysterious lion looked towards him and stood up. Edward's heart began to pound as the lion began to move toward him. Slowly at first but then it gradually picked up speed. As it drew closer, he could see more detail of the lion's metalic skin and began to realize that it wasn't a real lion at all. He dropped his binoculars and proceeded to run away in fear. However, the lion was too fast and quickly caught up, jumping into the air and landing right on him. Edward'd body was thrown to the ground with crushing force, knocking the wind out of him and breaking bones. The lion let out an ear-slitting mechanical roar, the last thing Edward witnessed before being violently decapitated by the giant beast.

* * *

The mechanical lion could have laughed if he wasn't so preoccupied with killing the human. Filthy, disgusting creatures they were, and he wanted nothing more than to rid the planet of them forever. After all, if earth was going to be the new home of the Decepticons they couldn't have these rodents running around and getting in the way. He wasted no time in gorging the fragile body, leaving blood and gore everywhere. There was a cry from above and the mechanical eagle, twice the size of an average eagle, flew down and landed on the human's jeep. The lion looked up at his comrade with a look sadistic satisfaction of his face.

"I see you enjoyed that," the eagle commented with a cheery tone.

The lion liked his mouth clean with his metal tongue. "The fleshlings actually don't taste bad at all, but I still prefer energon."

"Developing a taste for humans, Razorclaw? Starscream will be happy to hear that," the eagle commented.

"I could care less what Starscream likes," Razorclaw growled. "As long as we rid the world of the fleshlings and Autobots, I will be happy."

The mechanical rhinoceros approached the duo. "That looks like fun, boss. I want to kill some humans, too!"

"Patience, Headstrong," Razorclaw said in reply. "First we must regroup, then meet with Starscream to discuss our next move. Divebomb, have you located Rampage and Tantrum?"

"Aye, sir," Divebomb replied. "Rampage landed in the country called India and Tantrum in South Africa."

"Good," Razorclaw hissed with a smirk, opening his communication channel. "I do believe it is time to announce our presense. Soundwave, this is Razorclaw. Inform Starscream that we are in need of aerial transport to the United States. Also transfer the coordinates of Rampage and Tantrum's locations."

_"Soundwave acknowledges,"_ came the deep monotone of the communications officer. _"Message transfered. Seeker arrival time approximately six hours."_

"I don't know about you sir, but I missed Soundwave," Divebomb commented, flying up into the air and hovering in circles around his comrades.

Razorclaw shrugged. "I didn't 'miss' Soundwave as you put it but his presence at least guarantees that Starscream won't sabotage the plan. We all know how The Fallen gets when something doesn't go his way."

"So what do we do in the meantime, boss?" Headstrong asked eagerly.

"Hmm ... do what you do best, Headstrong. Destroy everything in your path and do not hesitate to kill any fleshlings you encounter," Razorclaw answered casually. Headstrong smiled sadistically in response and took off at high speed, the ground rumbling in his wake.

Razorclaw smiled. Very soon, they would reunite with their fellow Decepticons and wage war on mankind and their Autobot guardians. They won't stop until the blood of every last organic and the energon of every last Autobot is smeared over their graves. The people of earth will have good reason to fear the Decepticons and their harbingers of destruction: The Predacons.

* * *

_**Note:** This is what was originally chapter three. Most of it didn't really change except what was necessary. Now that I have this one done, I can finally get on to writing new content for this story. Cheers. :)_


End file.
